Sucked into HTTYD 2
by Kingdomroxas2
Summary: Two girls who are friends lose there parents and do not like the life they live. They both have powers to wield three keyblades and so what happens when they win plush dragons, then wish on a star. Hiccup x oc Toothless x oc dragon
1. Chapter 1 wish you were real

I do not own how to train your dragon characters only my ocs

* * *

Chapter 1 wish you were real

Me and my friend walk out of Cineworld after seeing the best film ever, How To Train Your Dragon 2 and we'd even had a photo with the toothless stature. I forgot to introduce myself my name is Emma and I have brown hair with two braids in my hair but not all of it. I have blue eyes and slightly pale skin. I am 17 years old and so is my friend.

My friend Hikairi, has short red hair ,green eyes and slightly pale have both been best friends ever since our parents died but sine then we'd found out that we can wield keyblades. I have Oblivion, Oathkeeper and Rainfall. Hikairi can wield Way to Dawn, Bond of Flame and Star Seeker. (look up keyblades on Google images)

A keyblade choose a wielder if they have a strong heart filled with light and so because of our strong heart to stay bright in dark situations, they choose us and we somehow got three. Which is strange.

As we walk to the tram stop, I notice something interesting in Hollywood Bowl. "Hey Kairi, look what you can win on the claw machine" I said excitedly. She turn around and we walk up to window. She look inside and her jaw dropped. Inside the machine were dragons plush from the movie.

"Ok we are so going to try this" She said and quickly ran in. I smiled and went after my friend. When I got in, I saw my friend trying to get a Deadly Nadder plush. "For Ven's sake pick it up" she shouted angry. She put a £1 coin in and try again. The claw pick it up the plush by the head and drop it in the prize slot. "Yes" Kairi shouted, earning her looks from other people. She got her prize and hummed the final fantasy 7 victory song. Then started to hug the Deadly Nadder to death. "I will name you Sky" she said still hugging her plush. "Your turn Em" she said and nudge me forward. I put my coin in and directed the claw to plush I wanted.

After 5 times I was getting angry that steam would come out of my ears. I got out my IPod and put on Mars-Kings and Queens. I then put in another coin and directed it again. It grabbed a plush and drop it in the prize slot. I took it out and I had got a Night Furry, my favourite dragon. "I'll call you Night" I said and hug my plush dragon. I put her in my bag and with her head sticking out.

I look to see that Kairi had done the same. We walk out of Hollywood bowl and got on the tram by running for it but also quoting "Run away" by Demyx. When we got home it was really late, so we order pizza while playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and watch some Demyx time with our plush dragons next to us.

The door bell rang while I was taking my turn defecting mansex, we look at each other and shouted "Pizza". We had our pizza and I went up to my room. I put Night on my bed and had shower. I got dressed into my pjs and look at the sky, which was full of stars. "Each star represents a world, I wish I could have a better life" I said and then went to sleep.

Hikairi pov

I went up stairs after Emma, because I wanted to watch more Demyx time with Sky but after I got tired from today events and went upstairs to my room which was across from Emma's. I put Sky on my bed and had a shower, came back and put on my pjs. I look out of the window to see a sea of beautiful stars. "I wish we could have a better life" I wished on the stars for hope and then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 My plush became a real dragon

I do not own the characters to HTTYD, I only own my ocs and dragon names

* * *

chapter 2 My plush became a real dragon

Emma pov  
As I was sleeping, I felt a weight on my body and so I though it was Kairi pranking me again. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw a black body on top of mine. With black scales, that sparkled blue and a long black. I jump out of bed and summon Oathkeeper. "Holly Ven, what's that" I said scared to death. I got into fight stance and the black body fell off the bed, onto the floor with a thud. The blankets cover its head, so I used Oathkeeper and lifted the sheets off.

When the sheets were off, big green puppy eyes look at me and my jaw dropped. In front of me was a Night Furry from the movie and so I pinch myself. "Ow, ok not dreaming" I said and rub my hurt arm. I made Oathkeeper disappear, titled my head at the dragon and it copy my action. "Night is that you" I said and the dragon nodded. I put my hand on her noise and she purred at the attention. "This is so cool" I said and gave her hug.

She pushed me on the ground and licked me. She got off me and I stood up cover in drool. "You know that doesn't wash out" I said and she made a noise that sounded like laughing. I got some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower to get this drool off me.

I put on some demi shorts and black tank top. "Ok, Night lets get some breakfast" I said and she nodded. We walk down the stairs and got some breakfast but I gave some Night some fish which she happy about. Then I heard a scream and I knew Kairi was going through the same thing I was this morning.

Hikairi pov  
I felt a strange weight on my chest and my eyes fluttered opened, to see blue scales with spike covering the body. I screamed, which woke it up from its sleep and I jump off my bed. I summon Way to Dawn and got into fighting stance. It stood up and the blanket fell on the floor. My jaw dropped, in front of me was a Deadly Nadder and it look at me with puppy eyes.

"Sky" I said and the dragon nodded. I made my keyblade disappear and hugged the dragon. "I'm sorry" I said and she purred, I pulled away. Then smiled at her and petted her head.

After I put on blue tank top with a black skirt and then I went downstairs with Sky following me. When I open the door to the kitchen, I saw a Night Furry on the floor eating fish and Emma eating her breakfast next to it. "Emma, is that dragon the plush you got yesterday" I said and She nodded.

Then Night got a sniff me and let me pet her. "She must like you" she said as while petting Sky. I got some breakfast and gave some fish to Sky. "Em, Where are we going to put them" I said and she went into a thinking mode. "Well since we live in the woods by ourselves they could stay outside or put them in the carriage" she said and I nodded. The rest of the day we bonded with our dragons and put some hay in the carriage so it was safe to lay on.


	3. Chapter 3 Geting ready

I do not own the HTTYD characters, only my ocs and dragon names

* * *

chapter 3 Packing to enter a new world

Hikairi pov  
It had been four months, since our plush turned into real dragons and life have been better. Also Emma had found a spell to take us Berk and I was happy. Sky and I were best friends and were good at flying but we couldn't beat a night furry. We had both made saddles for our dragons and made clothes for ourselves. I walk outside to see both dragons playing and having fun.

We had college the next day and well that was fun. I pick up a stick, which caught Sky attention and throw it. She went off running. Night went off to see what Emma was doing and I stayed to play with Sky. I had also made a new outfit, which consist off brown leather skirt, black leggings, blue turtle neck, leather coat with fur around the neck and brown boots.

Emma pov  
I was busy making a leather top with fur on the back off the neck and also adding fin on the back at the sides, I add material that would spread out like wings. When I hook a piece of string to it from underneath were my hands were. So that I could fly by myself like Hiccup. I made armour pieces like Aqua but with out the arm selves and put on my shoulders and had a black turtle neck top. My demi shorts were brown and I had black leggings with black combat boots. As I finished my outfit, Night came in and nuzzled into my neck. I pat her on the head.

"Don't worry girl, we won't be long tomorrow and then you can meet other dragons" I said which made her happy and I then got up, went to the kitchen. I got out some fish and put them in carriage. Night was already eating hers, then a heard running and look up to see Sky running with Hikairi on her back. She stop and started eating her fish. Kairi jump off and took Sky saddle. Then went upstairs and put it in her room. I did the same and then went to bed. Wondering what life would be like on Berk.


End file.
